User talk:Kenchan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:HiryūGekizokuShintenRaihō.gif page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 09:44, 6 July 2009 Kido That was good. May I ask how you got the GIFs?--Agate genbu 14:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *They are all from my own collection, I got them mostly from forums, photobuckets, google search, or other random places. I am making some myself too, so more are coming. If I can, I'll upload all kidou animations eventually. Kenchan 15:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Just make sure to use restraint and pace yourself, every pic doesn't need to be replaced but the ones that show action that cannot not be properly shown with a still shot. We already went over this with the zanpakuto vids that i had originally put up, and we realized not all of them were necessary to have up there so only certain ones do. Also we don't want bog down the articles cause as you know to many can cause it to lag when trying to get onto the page. In another note do you have a batter version of rukia's first dance, and possibly Byakuya's gokei, there are numerous pics for it but either way neither one conveys the technique that well. Also possibly anything for byakuya's zanpakuto but it really depends on what the quality is and if its necessary.Salubri 15:12, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *Yea, I understand that to. I never really planned on uploading any zanpakuto gifs at all. I plan on putting up a few more Kidou gifs, with a few exeptions (some stationary Bakudou really need no animated version), but I don't think anything else needs changeing. As for Rukia's dance and Goikei, yes, I do have some. I will upload them later. Kenchan 17:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *I uploaded better gifs for both Byakuya's Goukei, and Rukia's First Dance. Kenchan 18:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) thanks. Salubri 18:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Gifs Hey, is there a chance you can also get a GIF of Sajin Komamura's shikai? The current image there just doesn't cut it, and Komamura's shikai is best demonstrated with a GIF of him using his "Giant's Blade" over a GIF or still-shot of his "Giant's Hand". Arrancar109 17:03, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *I'll add it later. Kenchan 17:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) UNMASKED Techniques Please make any requests about translating the techniques of various characters at our Translation Corner, as that's where all requests for technique translations are requested. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it looks like the images you pointed out are already there. Either way, our Translation Corner will handle it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC)